Mysterio (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Quentin Beck, also known as his superhero/supervillain identity Mysterio, is the main antagonist of the 2019 Marvel sci-fi movie Spider-Man: Far From Home. He is presented as a calm, modest and friendly superhero working for S.H.I.E.L.D and protecting the world together with Peter Parker/Spiderman. However, he becomes more ambitious and he starts using his opportunities to illustrate an elemental attack which everyone shall fear, and therefore, he attempts to take control of Spiderman's life and become better than his rival, Tony Stark aka The Iron Man, who saved the world from Thanos. He is portrayed by the famous actor Jake Gyllenhaa. History Fighting for S.H.I.E.L.D He at first appears when The Hydroman (the second strongest Elemental) started attacking Peter, his schoolmates and others near the river docks. He and Parker (who secretly used his Spiderman powers) managed to save the tourists from the sea monster. Beck introduced himself to Peter, and told him that he is a great man. Spiderman meets Quentin Beck aka Mysterio once again in the S.H.I.E.L.D base where he learns from Nick Fury and Beck about the 4 elementals of fire, water, earth and air. Beck told Spiderman to force his schoolmates to get an indoor shelter so the next attack won't destroy all of them. He explained that the next attack will be orchestrated by The Molten Man, who is the strongest and most fearsome member of The Elementals. Spiderman however does not feel comfertable because he feels like his life is ruined, and that Mary Jane does not love him. However, Mysterio flies by to encourage Peter Parker, and tells him that he is a great man and that they can be good friends, as he also reveals to Parker that his planet was destroyed by The Elementals and that therefore his race is now near extinction. Mysterio later goes to help Spiderman against The Motlen Man. Moten Man almost manages to kill everyone, but Mysterio defeats him by reaching his full potential and shooting a beam of laser into the monster's chest, thus causing it to explode and disintegrate. Opportunistic Scheme Revealed Mysterio then calls Spiderman for a drink at the bar. He uses the opportunity to take control of Spiderman's artificially built assistant, E.D.I.T.H. Spiderman gives Mysterio control over E.D.I.T.H much to his disagreement and dissapointment, as he believed that Spiderman could use it for much better purposes. Spiderman however forces the machine to obey Quentin's commands, and congratulates his friend for believing that he is the new Tony Stark. However, Mysterio had ambitions and now that he received an opportunity to ruin Tony Stark's legacy, he could continue his plans so that he could become the best hero in the world and the idol of the entire universe. He gathered a bunch of Stark's foes and haters all together, and teamed up with them to build a future where they shall become the greatest. He also sarcastically thanks Spiderman for helping him achieve his goals, secretly calling him a stupid boy. Spiderman and Mary Jane however go to date near the river and they find a box which reveals to them the magical, illustrated images of The Elementals, who were secretly created by the powers of the master of all illusions, nightmares, mysteries and hallucinations, Mysterio. They learned about Mysterio's true colors and ambitions, and they stole the box with the elementals so that Mysterio won't succeed with his plans to overthrow Nick Fury and become the only hero in the world. Mysterio however realized that Spiderman is trying to ruin his ambitious scheme when he tries to create drones with William Ginter Riva, but one drone has a missing piece. Mysterio then declares Spiderman as his own enemy, instead of being his friend like he had promised, and he goes to handle Spiderman by himself, and get rid of him personally with his powers of illusions and nightmares. He illustrates the S.H.I.E.L.D base and makes Spiderman feel like he found Nick and the crew, but then he turns the base into a dark room in which he appears to Spiderman and reveals his true colors to him. He then takes Spiderman to a cemetery in which an illustrated Iron Man starts chasing and haunting Spiderman. Spiderman however escapes the dark realm, up until the moment where Fury asks him if he is ok, and then Fury disintegrates and Quentin appears and tells Spiderman that the escape from the illusion was faked. He then puts Spiderman into a glass tank with snow, and a giant form of Mysterio then appears outside the glass, thus revealing that he was meant to be the world's idol, and not Tony Stark/The Iron Man. He then releases Spiderman from the illusion after a train crashes into him. As the illusion ends itself, its revealed that Spiderman is taken by a real train to a far away land. Spiderman however manages to call for help, and Happy comes to save Peter and take him back to New York, where Beck is planning to merge all the elementals into one big monster, and use E.D.I.T.H to illustrate a drone attack, so that Beck could save everyone except M.J and Spiderman's classmates, due to the fact that M.J stole his equipment and the others were also on Spiderman's watchlist. Spiderman managed to jump from a plane into the nightmare cloud, and he started destroying the drones. Nick asked Quentin Beck if there is any danger nearby. Quentin replied that he is taking care of it, while actually getting ready to finish Spiderman once and for all. Spiderman eventually meets Mysterio inside a passage where Mysterio hid himself from the public's eye. Beck illustrates a video-game like drone attack infront of Spiderman, but Spiderman manages to overcome the attack and injure Beck. Quentin then pleads for mercy, telling Spiderman that he was a good friend. Spiderman however asks him why he lied to everyone and notably to him. Beck admits that he was wrong and almost hands to Spiderman the control of E.D.I.T.H. However, Spiderman knows that something's suspicious and then Mysterio tries to kill Spiderman, but fails and gets killed instead. Spiderman then takes the control on E.D.I.T.H instead of Beck, who died from his injuries, and he cancels all of the illusions which Beck has created. Gallery Mysterio4.jpg Navigation Category:Homicidal Category:Murderers Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Threatening Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Propagandists Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Friend of the hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Narcissists Category:Grey Zone Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master of Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Masochists Category:Leaders Category:Legacy Category:Terrorists Category:Empowered Category:Minions Category:Enforcers Category:Frauds Category:Imposters Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Ambitious Category:Cold Hearted Category:Collector of Souls Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Monarch Category:Dictators Category:Obsessed Category:Overconfident Category:Supremacists Category:Killjoy Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Emotional Category:Incriminators Category:Traitors Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Extremists Category:Spree Killers Category:Masterminds Category:Assasins Category:Mercenaries Category:Jingoist Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Males Category:Anti-Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Protective Category:Saboteurs Category:Lustful Villains Category:Criminals Category:Fighter